


A little Christmas

by FreddieFoxBaxter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluffish, M/M, Smut, a pinch of pining, christmas tree decoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFoxBaxter/pseuds/FreddieFoxBaxter
Summary: “You can’t dangle the opportunity to make things around here more pleasant and expect me not to take the bait – ”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	A little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jesseabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesseabi/gifts).



> I had a prompt, an idea, and a plan, and then of course it all got derailed… still, hope you like it.  
> Many thanks to the mods, of course, it was truly a pleasure being part of this fest.

“Fuck,” Harry growled, arching his back, digging his fingers into the frost white wool of the carpet, sure his eyes just rolled in his head. He barely felt Draco biting down on his shoulder, as his whole body was on fire, waves of pleasure irradiating through his body, leaving him breathless and quivering.

Draco chuckled, nibbling on his skin, his hand firmly against his stomach, stopping him from crumbling on the ground.

“That was nice,” he mumbled, rubbing his face into his hair.

“We are getting better at this,” Harry whispered, peeking over his shoulder; flashed and disheveled, Draco stared back at him, his lips, slightly parted, tugged in a smirk, a blissful light warming his eyes. He leaned forward to leave one last kiss on his back before helping him lay on the carpet, rolling over beside him, running his fingers through his hair to try and fix the mess Harry made of it earlier, during a particularly intense snogging session.

Unable to resist the need to look at the man he was falling in love with, Harry turned on his back, hurt to find him distracted, his head facing the other side, his chest still fluttering as he tried to catch his breath.

“What?” he spat, his tone harsher than he intended.

Draco must have noticed, too, because he turned to him, an eyebrow arched, a faint line between his eyes.

“Nothing, just... that’s an ugly Christmas tree, I was wondering how I didn’t notice before.”

The glance he shot him, caressing his whole body, suggested what exactly had distracted him from the Christmas decorations, and it helped soothe Harry’s sourness.

“Teddy helped,” he explained, “or better _I_ helped _him_ given who made the decisions – ”

Harry turned his gaze to the tree; Teddy insisted on using every single piece of decoration they bought in an explosion of colours and mismatched ornaments. Harry had tried his best to convince him to choose just one set but to no avail.

“Blaming a child, how chivalrous...”

Harry wrinkled his nose at Draco’s teasing, despite the softness curling his features.

“I used to count down the days till it was time for decorating the Christmas tree,” Draco sighed.

The bitterness in his voice didn’t go unnoticed. “You don’t anymore?” Harry asked after a moment of hesitation.

“ _It’s unbecoming, House-elf job_.”

Harry shivered; hadn’t Draco been right before his eyes, he could have sworn Lucius Malfoy had just walked into the room.

He glanced at his boyfriend, taking in all the details in his features, his expression, wishing he could alleviate the sorrow in his eyes.

“You know...” he said, looking away, measuring his next words, “I think Teddy wouldn’t mind if we rearranged a few pieces...”

“You sure about that?”

Harry sneered at the sarcasm infused in Draco’s voice but held his tongue seeing the sparkle in his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” he smiled instead, “he likes to play with it every time he comes over, anyway, not sure he’d notice.”

“So all my work would be for nothing – ”

“Well,” Harry shrugged, “if you don’t want to – ”

“No, I – ” Draco licked his lips, too late to stop the words from slipping out, his nonchalant attitude fading for a moment.

Harry raised his eyebrows, but that was all the reaction he allowed himself. After all, Draco held on tightly to his pride, and there was only so much scratching at it he would tolerate before snapping.

He got up slowly, waving away the embarrassment of walking around butt naked in front of Draco, telling himself it was nothing he hadn’t seen before, but he could still feel his eyes on him.

He swallowed loudly, rolling his eyes, annoyed at his own burning cheeks.

One of the silver bells jingled when he brushed his fingers against it, what did catch Harry’s attention was a wooden figurine, a cartoonish wolf, one of Teddy’s favourites; he could play with it for hours, moving it around the tree, making up adventures for him with the other ornaments, unaware of the knot gripping Harry’s throat as he watched him play.

Harry flinched at Draco’s hand sliding over back to land on his hip. He smiled in response to the silent question on his face.

“Wolves...” Draco whispered, “interesting choice – ”

Harry shrugged. “Teddy thought they deserved a place on the tree.”

“Well, they _do_ fit. In this mess, they seem almost... appropriate. You sure I can move things around?”

Harry glanced at him; the sparkle of hope in his eyes was hard to miss.

“Totally,” he nodded, “Tell you what, why don’t I make us some tea while you work...”

“Maybe I should put something on first...” he then mumbled to himself, wondering if he ever felt so self-conscious before. He lifted his eyes when Draco’s grip tightened on his hip.

“Why would you do that?” he smirked.

“It’s not like we can decorate the tree naked.”

“Well, that’s too bad, always been a fantasy of mine – ”

Harry shot him a glance with the corner of his eye; Draco was studying one of the crystal spheres, but the smirk still curled his lips.

“You get turned on by the weirdest things...”

“Maybe,” he shrugged, “but still... I see no point in getting dressed. Since you let me fix your tree, I’ll be feeling quite grateful in a few minutes.”

Harry swallowed. Draco’s glance brushed over his skin, leaving it tingling and yearning for his touch.

“I said in a few minutes,” Draco chuckled as he moved a glass snowflake a couple of inches to the left.

“And I said I was going to make us some tea,” Harry mumbled in response, blinking to clear his head.

“That’d be nice,” Draco said, his tone so plain and polite like they were exchanging pleasantries all of a sudden, but the glance he shot him stirred up the fire in Harry’s belly.

It took him a moment to find the strength to walk away, but he needed a break; with a certain irony he was willing to admit, the terms of their relationship might have changed, but he still found it hard to focus with Draco around.

And it was not for lack of trying; ever since Draco came back into his life a couple of years before, Harry had done everything in his power to establish and maintain a civil relationship with him, thanks to Neville crossing over to the dark side to date Blaise Zabini. Not that Harry could blame him, he had eyes too after all, but Draco made it almost impossible for them to get along, with his snarky remarks and rolled eyes. Rather childish, all things considered, especially when Harry winking or smiling at him was enough to get him all flustered.

Harry smiled. That was cute, or at least as cute as Draco could be, but still, very much appreciated.

He flinched at the kettle whistling on the pot. Adding cream, he brushed his fingers against Draco's cup; he had brought it with him the first time he came over, lamenting having to drink his tea from a Channon cup, but Harry had kept all his comments to himself. He liked having Draco's things around, it felt like his way to say he was there to stay, and that cup, well, it was only the first thing Draco left at his place.

Harry tapped the tip of his fingers against the gold-rimmed ceramic, as he waited for the tea to reach the right temperature before walking out of the kitchen.

He stopped in the doorway, blinking in surprise.

True to his words, Draco hadn't bothered putting his clothes back on; the light from the fireplace danced on his porcelain skin, gentle caresses smoothing the edges in his figure, as he stood in front of the tree. The ornament in his hand caught a glimpse of light, casting a rainbow onto the wooden floor.

A soft smile tugging on his lips, Harry watched his fingers skim tenderly on the points of a snowflake, playing with it as, Harry assumed, Draco decided where to put it.

He held his breath watching him stretch to reach near the top of the tree, the lines of his back caressing his movement, his calves blooming under his skin in the effort to reach just an inch higher.

Harry watched him, marveling at the grace infused in Draco’s every gesture, how he managed to capture the light in every room he walked in.

“Harry?”

He blinked. “What?”

“That’s my line. You look like you’ve seen a Veela.” Amusement twinkled in Draco’s eyes as he looked back at him, a slight arching in his eyebrow, his head tilted in a wondering pose.

“No, I was just…” Harry tried; he sighed, looking for a way to put the thoughts swarming in his mind into words.

“I was admiring – ” _you_ “ – your work. Great improvement, it’s amazing…” _you are amazing_.

“You’re doing it again,” Draco sneered.

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled, chewing on his lips, “I have your tea.”

“Thanks...” Draco shot him half a smile, before turning back to the tree.

“I’m assuming Teddy made these cubes thingy himself – ”

“Correct,” Harry nodded, handing over the cup, “One in kindergarten, and then I helped him with the others.”

“Better not touch them then... those candy canes, you sure you need all thirty-seven of them?”

Harry arched an eyebrow, “Did you count them?”

“Had time to kill,” Draco shrugged in response.

“I guess we could do with less candy.”

“I’m not asking you to throw them away, perhaps you could hang them around the house, give some harmony to the decorations – ”

Harry glanced at him, mulling over his words. “You sure put a lot of thinking into it.”

The shadow in Draco’s eyes made wish he had kept his comment to himself.

“I didn’t mean to... it’s just not where I thought the night would go...”

Harry caressed his naked body with a long glance, hoping Draco would understand.

“Trust me, love, this is going exactly where you’re thinking, but you can’t dangle the opportunity to make things around here more pleasant and expect me not to take the bait – ”

“That’s fair. I guess I could dangle something else to get your attention,” Harry whispered, licking his lips.

“Wow, you are really bad at this,” Draco chuckled, but he still sent the half-empty cup floating toward the mantel, turning to wrap his arm around Harry’s hips.

“You telling me it’s not working?”

“Oh no, it’s working,” Draco smirked, pressing his body against Harry’s, “still didn’t sound sexy at all.”

“Does it matter if I still get what I want?” Harry smirked back, his arms around locked Draco’s neck, rubbing his nose against his cheek.

Draco’s laughing poured over his ears, his heart fluttering at the beloved sound.


End file.
